Pathways of Love 2
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: Sequel to Pathways of Love. A whole new adventure arises when life changing events happen to Dominic, Lauren, and Speedle. They find a whole new meaning to what love really is.
1. Chapter 1

Tim Speedle never liked making a big deal about his birthday, in fact he hated it, but Lauren Wolfe, his girlfriend of seven months, insisted on celebrating it after work. Everyone from work was invited and then some; Lauren had a few surprises up her sleeve too. To allow enough room for all of the invitees and the birthday boy, Lauren and Horatio booked a large private room at The Shore Club that would be enough to fit thirty plus people.

Speed suggested, since Lauren's birthday was only six days away, they should celebrate hers as well. Lauren declined, telling Speed she wanted the party to be about him and no one else. Everyone deserved to have a day where it was all about themselves. Speed knew he wouldn't win the argument with Lauren so he caved in and gave up.

Speed was told the party would consist of himself, Lauren, Calleigh, Eric, Horatio, Ryan, Frank, Alexx, and Yelina, but that wasn't the case. Lauren had been planning his birthday for about a month now with help from his friends and family. It was decided, that each person attending would contribute a some money. Lauren would be going out and buying all the gifts; she was shocked by everyone's generosity. She knew Speed deserved every ounce of it not just because of everything that had happened back in September, but because he was an amazing person.

Over the past six months Eric's relationship with Pip Downey quickly fizzled out once she had left for her homeland of England. He broke the relationship off a week after Christmas. He had felt like she had played him the entire time they were together; there was more to Pip Downey than meets the eye. Eric wanted to turn to Lauren for the support she always gave and would give him when he needed it, but he didn't want to bother her, so he turned to Calleigh Duquesne. Within the past several months they had gotten closer together, and an attraction was beginning to develop.

Lauren Wolfe left her apartment that she and Speed shared. She was dressed in her green and orange University of Miami short sweatpants, one of Speed's old white University of Columbia t-shirts, white flip flops, and a pair of sunglasses Speed had left on the counter; her hair was tied back into a loose ponytail; she had no makeup on. Lauren was thankful Eric had switched his day off with her because she still has a lot to do for the party tonight; she had to buy Speed's presents and pick up a few at her parents' place.

Just as Lauren opened her car door, Dominic Gothland, the teenage boy she and Speed helped in getting his life back together, pulled into the parking space next to hers. He had just finished his last day of summer school, and passed with flying colors. He will be attending Miami-Dade Community College for a couple years before transferring to a four year university; Dominic wanted to major in mechanical engineering and minor in chemistry. He still held his job in the medical examiner's office with Alexx Woods. He was thankful she let him stick around. Working with Alexx, and seeing his parents' life slip from him really helped him see how valuable life really was.

"Hey Lauren, looks like I made it just in time, and guess what! I just passed all my summer classes," Dominic said excitedly.

Lauren tossed her purse on the back seat, and excitedly walked over to her friend. "See I knew you could do it! Congratulations Dom!" she said excitedly and gave him a hug when he got out of his car.

"Thanks Lauren. Is Speed working today?"

"Yeah, I'm actually on my way over there right now. I need to pick up that big card I passed around yesterday. I wanted to make sure everyone that wanted to sign it could sign it. I also need to pick up the remaining money from the people who haven't given it up yet."

"Cool, then are we going shopping after we pick it all up?"

Lauren smiled. "Yes we are. Are you ready?"

Dominic chuckled. "Yes, I can handle it. Jessica make me go everywhere with her."

Jessica Andrews was his new girlfriend. She had been in his science class, and loved the DNA side of forensic science. The trip to the crime lab had been a dream come true for her.

"Oh, Dominic… wait until we start. This is a whole different kind of shopping. We'll be driving all over Miami today. It's going to be non-stop." He scrunched up his nose at the thought of shopping until he dropped. Lauren laughed and said, "You sure you want to go with me?"

Dominic didn't hesitate," Yes, I'm sure. You guys did a lot for me. This is the least I can do."

"Alright then let's get in the car and go. We have a lot to do today." With that they got in Lauren's car and headed to their first stop of the day, Miami-Dade Crime Lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Speed was making his way to the break room when he heard the elevator doors open. He stopped when he noticed it was, Lauren. Speed smiled to himself and walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked pulling her in for a hug.

Lauren looked up at him and smiled as Dominic slyly snuck past them to collect Speed's birthday card and the rest of the money. "Oh you know, just wanted to come see the birthday boy at work." Speed flashed a small smile then leaned in to kiss her. In fact she could kiss him all day if she could. "So, busy at all?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. It's kinda been boring. I'm actually surprised Delko and Wolfe haven't played any birthday jokes on me today."

Lauren laughed. "The day is not over my love." She gave him a little kiss on the lips. "What time are you getting off tonight? We have dinner reservations, and I'm going to go get a sexy dress for tonight." She kissed him again.

"The usual time, but I could probably get off earlier if we don't have any cases at the last minute. Did you have something in mind?" he asked grinning.

"Maaaaybbeee," Lauren teased as she ran her pointer finger around the pocket of his dark red dress shirt.

"I'll see what I can do Miss Wolfe," he said as Dominic was walking up to them. Speed leaned down and kissed Lauren.

"Hey Lauren, I'm ready. Hi Speed. How's work," Dominic said excitedly.

"Hi. Slow day, and where did you come from?" Speed asked looking around the reception area.

"I came with Lauren, but I snuck away. I left something in my locker the other day." Speed nodded.

"I'm ready when you are, Lauren."

"Where are you guys going? I thought you were going dress shopping? Is your sister and Maggie going to pop out somewhere now?" Speed asked with a small laugh.

"Yes I am, but Dominic needs help with some birthday shopping for Jessica. And no they are not going to pop out somewhere." Lauren laughed. "Alright we need to get going. I'll see you later tonight, babe. Don't work too hard." She gave him a hug and kiss before making her way to the elevator with, Dominic. Just before the doors closed she turned around and gave Speed a little wink.

* * *

><p>The mall parking lot was fairly full when Lauren and Dominic arrived shortly after leaving the lab. Lauren shut off the ignition, and reached for her handbag on the backseat of her car. "Ugh, they should make a special compartment in the front seat for purses," Lauren said as she grabbed her handbag, and brought it to the front. "I think I pulled a muscle or something… holy crap," she added holding her side in pain.<p>

Dominic laughed to himself. "You alright?"

Lauren inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. I should be used to it now, but the pain gets me every time." Opening her bag, Lauren searched for her notebook. It had her shopping list, to do list, and all the lists she needed for the day.

She found it and said, "Okay… now I need to find the one I'm looking for out of the twenty million pages… ah, here it is." It was her mall shopping list. "So our first stop is looking for a dress because I need to be in the mood for it, and we won't be if we shopped for everything else first. Also I want to get some new accessories."

Dominic just laughed. He thanked God every day for allowing Lauren, Speed, and her family to be in his life. "Then we'll go get all this stuff on the mall shopping list. After we get this shopping done we'll find somewhere to eat then go to the bike shop so I can pick up Tim's new motorcycle helmet then Best Buy, and finally my parents and sister's place to pick up the online orders. You ready?" she said with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lauren and Dominic opened their doors, got out, and headed into the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the CSI, Speed sat in the Trace Lab listening to music, and writing out his reports when he heard the door open. He expected it to be Horatio, but when he turned around he saw it was Eric.

"Hey Speed. Calleigh and I are going out for some lunch in a little bit you want to come?"

Speed took off his headphones and said, "Uh, yeah sure. Just let me know when you're leaving. I gotta get this paperwork finished."

"Okay, we're going to leave in about an hour… lunch is on us birthday boy." Speed rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Just as Eric was about to leave Speed stopped him. "Hey Delko, can I ask you a serious question?" Speed had been thinking a lot about his future with Lauren, and her visiting earlier brought up those feelings again.

"You alright Speed? Looks like Lauren has really changed you," Eric said a little shocked.

Speed smiled. "I guess… it's actually about Lauren."

"Everything alright with you two?" Eric asked.

"Everything's fine. It's perfect actually. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately about our future together."

A silly grin appeared on Eric's handsome face. "Speed, now I know we're best friends and I'm flattered, but I just don't swing that way."

Speed gave him a look and grinned. "You're an ass. You know what I mean. I'm talking about my future with, Lauren."

Eric started laughing, he couldn't help it. Speed baited him and he couldn't pass it up. "I know Speed," he said once he calmed down. "You think she's the one after only seven months together?"

"I know she's the one. Time isn't going to change my mind." Speed's expression turned serious. "I mean I don't think I would've made it through everything that's happened in the past year… it's hard to explain."

"I know what you meant, Speed. I've known her a long time, and in the short time we dated I knew she would make someone happy one day. I'm actually glad it's you, Speed. So what did you want to ask me?"

Speed cleared his throat and started to become nervous. "I'm just worried she'll say no."

Eric chuckled. "Speed come on, really? You think she's going to tell you no? She loves you. I see the way she looks at you, and I hear the way she talks about you. She may seem like she doesn't want to settle down and be a married woman and mother, but she does. Sometimes she needs a little push. Trust me."

Speed sighed. "You're right. I just love her, and I don't want to mess things up."

"You won't mess things up, Speed. Take some time and think about it, and look for the perfect ring. It doesn't have to be fancy. Lauren's more into you than the ring that will be on her finger."

Speed smiled. "Thanks Delko."

"No problem… Wow! Lauren really has changed you. We're starting to see the softer side of the serious Tim Speedle. Or maybe it's just old age." Eric smiled.

"Shut up. Let's go get some food. My paperwork can wait until after."

"Now there's the Speed I know." With that the two went off in search of Calleigh.

* * *

><p>Speed, Eric, and Calleigh made their way over to the booth they always sat in, at their local diner, Auntie Belham's. Ryan would've come, but he had work to do. "Alright, birthday boy! Lunch is on us," Eric said grinning as he patted Speed's back.<p>

"Thanks Delko. I feel loved."

"You should be, because we do love you, Tim," Calleigh said smiling sweetly at her friend. "Life just isn't the same without you." Speed looked at her and smiled. He didn't have time to respond, because their waitress had arrived.

"Hello! How is everyone this afternoon?"

"Good," the three said in unison.

"Excellent! My name is, Abby, and I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" They ordered a round of waters. "Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks and then I'll take your order, if you're ready." Calleigh, Eric, and Speed thanked their server before she left to grab their waters.

"When our waitress comes back, I'm going to tell her it's your birthday, Speed," Eric joked. Speed gave him a look. "Come on man! Free ice cream sundae!"

Abby came back a couple minutes later with their drinks and took their orders. They got a round of cheeseburgers and fries."So Tim, are you and Lauren doing anything tonight?" Calleigh asked squeezing the juice of her lemon into her glass of water. She was having a hard time keeping this party a secret. Calleigh was so excited. Speed deserved every bit of this.

"Uh, nothing much. I really didn't want to make a big about it so we're just going to out for dinner after I get off work," Speed said taking a drink of his water.

"Did she get you anything?" Eric asked.

Speed smiled a boyish grin. "She's going to give it to me tonight."

Eric laughed and said, "I bet."

"Eric!" Calleigh said playfully swatting her friend's arm.

"What?"

"Is that really all you boys think about?"

"Well…" Eric trailed off just as Speed's phone rang.

Speed looked at the caller ID hoping it was Lauren, but it wasn't it was his mother. "Hey guys, I gotta take this. I'll be right back." Speed got up from his seat and headed toward the door.

"I bet Lauren's calling to finalize those birthday gifts!" Eric teased.

Once outside Speed answered his call. "Hello."

"Oh! Hi honey. I didn't think you were going to answer. I thought you would be busy working," his mother, Barbara Speedle said cheerfully. "I was going to leave you a birthday message, and apologize again for not being able to fly down for your birthday. The restaurant is just crazy."

"Actually I'm on my lunch break with my co-workers... Mom, it's okay. I understand. Plus isn't there a bad storm coming in?" Out of the corner of Speed's eye, he noticed a familiar face pull up to the diner. It was Sara Piper, or known to most men as, Cookie Divine.

"No, it is moving north. We're not going to get anything." What Speed didn't know was that his parents and younger brother, Harry, were in fact in Miami. They had just arrived at the airport and were taking a cab to their hotel.

"Well, that's good." Sarah walked past him and seemed not recognize him. He breathed a little sigh of relief. He shouldn't have gone out with her way back in December. It was one of the few things he regretted. "Hey mom, I gotta go. Our food is ready and then we need to get back to work."

"Okay honey. Happy birthday and we're sorry we couldn't be there."

"It's okay, mom, really. And thank you. I'll talk to you later."

Speed was about to end the call when he heard his mother say, "Oh, honey, can you tell your wonderful girlfriend to call me. I've been trying to reach her, but she's not answering her phone."

"Uh, yeah sure. You sure she's not answering her phone? She's usually good about that," Speed said a little shocked.

"Okay, thank you. Bye honey."

Speed ended the call and then dialed Lauren's number. It rang and rang and rang; Lauren didn't pick up. He left a quick message for her telling her to call him when she got this message and to give his mother a call too. He didn't know if he should be worried or if she was just busy.


	4. Chapter 4

The mall was rapidly getting busier and busier as the clock quickly approached one o'clock in the afternoon. Lauren and Dominic decided it was time to take a break and get some lunch.

Dominic spotted the restaurant section of the mall. He didn't care where they ate, he just wanted some food. "I don't care where we eat. I just want some food, and I'm dying of thirst," Dominic said dramatically.

Lauren laughed. "Well, it looks like all the Coney Islands are jam packed. We'll have to go to a restaurant. Unless you want to get in line and wait," she said pulling her phone out of her purse. Lauren noticed she had a few missed calls.

"Um…" Dominic said searching the food court. Then he remembered last week, Jessica had taken him to a new sports bar and grill located on the other side of the mall. "There's actually a new sports bar on the other side of the mall that just opened. Jessica took me there last week. The food is amazing. I believe it's called Sharky's."

"Lead the way," Lauren said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sharky's wasn't busy at all. Lauren and Dominic were shown to their seats right away, and were able to put in their drink and appetizer order.<p>

While Dominic decided what he wanted for lunch, Lauren picked up her phone to check her messages. Speed had called her, and Speed's parents had called her twice. "Hey, Dominic, do you mind if I make a few phone calls? Speed called and so did his parents. I want to make sure his parents got her safe, and see what Speed wants," Lauren said.

"No. Not at all. Go ahead. I'm still trying to decide what I want. I'm so hungry I could eat just about everything on this menu," Dominic said keeping his eyes on the list of food items in front of him.

Lauren just laughed and dialed Barbara Speedle's cell phone number. It rang twice. "Hello! Lauren, is everything okay? I called twice and you didn't answer," Barbara answered.

"Yes. Everything is fine, Barbara. Dominic and I are taking a break and grabbing some lunch. I'm sorry I didn't pick up. I've been out shopping, and picking up Tim's birthday gifts."

"I should've known. I'm just so excited about everything that's going on today."

Lauren chuckled. "It's okay. Did you guys get in safely?"

"Yes! We got in a couple hours ago. Everyone is all good. We're in the hotel room right now. Tim's other's surprises are here with me to. They were able to get the same flight as Richie, Harry, and me."

"That's great! I can't wait for Tim to see them. It's been way too long," Lauren said excitedly.

Their server, his name was Daniel, came back with their drinks. Dominic got a coke and Lauren got a Coors Light. He said he would be back in a couple minutes.

"I know me too. Well, I'll let you go and enjoy your lunch. Is there anything I can do to help out for tonight?"

"Uh, no I don't think so. Just relax and be at The Shore Club around 7:30. I'm hoping to be there with Tim around 8 o'clock."

"Okay. I'll see you later, honey. Call me if you need anything else."

As soon as Lauren ended her call with, Barbara, Daniel was back to take their orders. Lauren decided on a bacon burger with lettuce, bacon, cheddar cheese, pickles, and mayonnaise and a side of fries. Dominic on the other hand took a couple minutes to decide. He ended up getting the half pound Angus steak burger with a cup of bake potato soup and a side of fries.

"I have one more phone call to make, Dominic then I'll be done," Lauren said picking up her phone and dialing, Speed's number. Dominic decided he should probably send Jessica a text to let her know how things were going.

Speed picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello," Speed answered.

"Hey, babe. I saw you called and left a message. Everything okay?" Lauren said.

"Yeah, it's just my mom called me. She said you weren't answering your phone."

"Yeah, I know. Dominic and I have been busy shopping at the mall. I didn't hear my phone. But now we're sitting down and having some lunch. Oh, and I called you mom back. So anyway, what are you doing?" Lauren asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Working. Calleigh, Eric, and I just got back from lunch. Did you buy anything good?"

Lauren laughed. "When you say, buy something good, did you mean, did I buy anything good for tonight?"

"Maybe." Speed chuckled.

"I know you, Tim Speedle, and to answer your question… maaayybeee." Lauren could hear him laugh again through the phone. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. You're getting off at six, right?"

"Yeah, hopefully, but I'm sure Horatio will let me leave regardless. But anyway, I'll see you later on. Love you."

"Love you. See you later." Lauren ended the call, and put her phone back in her purse.

When she looked up she saw Dominic still texting, Jessica. It had been a while since Lauren and Dominic had a heart to heart talk. She wanted to know how he was doing; she wanted to know how he was handling his parents' death; she wanted to know how he was doing as far as living on his own; she wanted to know how he was doing over all. He seemed like he was doing fine, but Dominic could hide his emotions well.

Dominic put his phone down and smiled. He said, "I love her. She's the best. Jess is the best."

Lauren grinned. "Aw! Did you tell her you love her yet?"

Dominic looked down. "No, not yet. I'm kinda scared. She hasn't said anything either. I don't want to screw this up. I finally have something good going in my life."

"You're not going to screw it up." Lauren took another sip of her beer.

"What should I do?" Dominic asked. "I mean you and Tim seemed to move fast with your relationship. It's like, Jessica and me."

"First off, mine and Tim's relationship isn't like yours and Jessica's. We've been friends for a long time. So that's why it was easy for us. But to answer your question, just be yourself. Tell her how you feel. If you think she might not be ready to say she loves you, tell her that's it's okay if she doesn't say it back."

"But what if she never does?" Dominic looked down the straw in his coke.

"Dominic, listen to me. Don't think about the future. Just think about now. But talk to her. You never know. She might be scared about saying she loves you."

Dominic sighed. "I know. It's just hard."

Daniel soon came out with their food. Lauren would have to talk to him later. They needed to eat and get back to planning Speed's birthday party.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren was finishing up the last few bites of her burger when her phone rang. Dominic had downed his burger and fries within ten minutes of receiving his food. She pulled her phone out of her handbag and looked at the caller ID. She recognized the number as being The Shore Club. "Hello," she answered. Lauren wondered why they were calling her only a few hours before the party. This couldn't be good.

"Hello, can I speak to Lauren Wolfe?" the man on the phone asked.

"Speaking."

"Hi. I'm calling from The Shore Club, and you booked a private party room for tonight, correct?"

"Yes," Lauren said wearily.

"Unfortunately the private room you asked for is unavailable."

"What do you mean it's unavailable? I was told that I would be able to have that room for today. I even had the room paid for."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we need that room for tonight."

"What? Wait a minute. I booked that room months ago. The man I talked to said it wasn't a problem," Lauren spat. "I even put a deposit down."

Their server, Daniel came back with the bill. Dominic took and paid for the bill without Lauren noticing. It was the least he could do for her.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, but there's nothing I can do. We have a big celebrity coming in. It's going to be huge publicity for this place," the man apologized. Lauren wasn't having any of it.

"This is just pure bullshit. I have over thirty people coming to this party tonight, plus I'm having a cake delivered there. I paid for that room I should get it no matter who the hell is coming into town. Everyone knows the Shore Club. You don't need any more publicity."

"Again ma'am, I'm very sorry, but there is nothing I can do at this point. All the other party areas are booked."

Lauren's blood pressure was at a boiling point. What was she going to do with thirty plus people? She leaned forward resting her elbows in the table. "There's absolutely nothing you can do? Isn't there like some outside party area?"

The man on the phone paused for a moment then said, "Let me go check with my boss."

"Thank you."

Lauren's head was pounding. If she couldn't get another room at The Shore Club then she was screwed. Having the party at someone's house was out of the question because most of them live in apartments and aren't capable of housing more than eight people.

The man on the phone returned with good news. There was an outdoor part area available for the time of the party. Lauren breathed a sigh of relief. What was even better was the fact they were giving it to her for half price. Lauren thanked the man on the phone and ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Dominic asked finishing his glass of coca cola.

"Long story short, we got kicked out of the room we booked for the party. But thankfully there was an opening for an outside party area. Let's get the bill get outta here. We have a lot to do."

"I paid for it already. It's the least I could do," Dominic said standing up.

Lauren smiled and thanked him. Lauren placed a few dollars on the table for the tip and then left the restaurant with Dominic. They still had a lot to do.


End file.
